Mall Madness
by Sdrive
Summary: Me and the reviewes and the Yugioh cast are causing trouble at the mall.
1. Get Ready for Maddness

Sdrive: Hello, Welcome to MALL MADNESS!!!  
  
Shi: I thought that was a lie. I didn't think you actually going to write this.  
  
Sdrive: Well I was. Begin  
  
Disclaimer: If Sdrive doesn't own it clap your hands!  
  
World: *clap hands*  
  
Disclaimer: There you go.  
  
--------  
  
It was a boring day in Domino City. Sdrive was sitting down on the couch watching a movie about a monkey and a hippo.  
  
Sdrive: Hahahahaha, the monkey sat on the Hippo, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
It was a sad day because everyone was resorting to senseless humor to entertain themselves. Sdrive soon got tired of watching the monkey show so he switched the channel,  
  
Sdrive: sports *flip channel* Weather *flip channel* News *flip channel* Show about a 3 feet tall boy with an ancient artifact who tries to save the world *turns off tv* Arg there is nothing good on. Hey I know. I'll go to the mall. Hey Ryou, Bakura, want to come to the mall?  
  
Ryou: Sure  
  
Bakura: Whatever.  
  
Sdrive: Cool. *picks up phone and dials* Hey Mina, Me, Ryou, and Bakura are going to the mall. Want to come?  
  
Mina: Sure, I'll be right over.  
  
Sdrive: cool *hangs up* Ok lets get ready.  
  
Ryou: I'll bring the duel monsters cards.  
  
Bakura: I'll bring the bloody knifes.  
  
Sdrive: I'll bring the plans that plot out what type of mischief we can cause at the mall.  
  
Shi: And I'll bring the Sennen Items.  
  
Sdrive: No you won't *takes items*  
  
Door: Ding dong the witch is dead.  
  
Sdrive: *opens door* Hey Mina, Hi Nari.  
  
Shi: Hey Kaiya, Hi Suki  
  
Mina + Nari: Hi Sdrive  
  
Kaiya + Suki: Hi Shi  
  
Ryou: We are ready.  
  
Bakura: yippie.  
  
All: *go to the mall*  
  
At the Mall  
  
Mina: So what are we going to do here?  
  
Sdrive: Cause mischief, have fun, do incredibly stupid stuff that has absolutely nothing to do with modern day physics.  
  
Shi: What?  
  
Sdrive: Nothing.  
  
Mina: Hey, quick question, did you see the monkey show?  
  
Sdrive: Which Episode?  
  
Mina: The one where the Monkey sat on the Hippo.  
  
Sdrive: Yeah, I couldn't believe how funny that was.  
  
Mina: That monkey never ceases to amaze me *starry eyed*  
  
Sdrive: What is that supposed to mean *jealous*  
  
Mina: The way he is so cute and funny  
  
Sdrive: Oh, ok, so lets see what can we do here.  
  
Mina: We could go shoplifting.  
  
Sdrive: 0.0  
  
Mina: What?  
  
Sdrive: I didn't know you liked to steal stuff.  
  
Mina: What? Oh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sdrive: What is so funny.  
  
Mina: I meant we could go to those portable little stores you find here and there and lift them up and play catch with them. Not steal stuff.  
  
Sdrive: You know we aren't in Whaky Weekend, you don't have to say weird stuff.  
  
Bakura: I think I'm going to go to the Baker's Shop and look around and see if I can get a job there.  
  
Ryou: Why do you want a job there?  
  
Bakura: No reason. *leaves*  
  
Mysterious Guy: I'm back!!!  
  
All: Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Guy: I'm Itnama.  
  
Sdrive: Hey Itnama, what are you doing here?  
  
Itnama: I'm here to host another party.  
  
Sdrive: We can't have a party at the mall, at least not until we get more people here.  
  
Itnama: Ok then I guess I'll see you later *leaves*  
  
Mina: Hey look, a candle place, I love to smell the candles.  
  
Sdrive: Hey I know, we could start being mischievous by lighting all the candles.  
  
Mina: Yeah Let's do it come on Nari.  
  
Nair: Ok, Come on Suki.  
  
Suki: I think I'm going to hang out with Kaiya and Shi.  
  
Nair: Ok.  
  
Shi: Come, I have plans of evil that we can perform later but first it will take some preparation. First we have to go to the Pretzel store.  
  
Yami's: Ok. *go to pretzel store*  
  
Mina: This is so much fun lighting all these candles.  
  
Ryou: It seems pointless to me.  
  
Sdrive: It is, I'm still kind of low on humor because of Whaky Weekend. And the monkey took a lot out of me. It will get funnier in later chapters but for now we are going to light candles.  
  
*at pretzel store*  
  
Suki: Why are we here any way?  
  
Shi: I was hungry and I need to eat before we actually do evil planning  
  
Yami's: *anime fall*  
  
*back at candle store*  
  
Sdrive: Hey look it's Yugi and Yami!  
  
Yugi: Hey guy's. How are you?  
  
All: good  
  
Sdrive: We are creating mischief, want to help?  
  
Yugi: Sure, sounds like fun. I do need some sugar though.  
  
Mina: You got it *holds up hand* DING POOF  
  
Sdrive: Hey you still have the wand.  
  
Mina: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: Thanks Mina.  
  
Mina: Oh wow, look at that.  
  
Sdrive: What?  
  
Mina: A perfume store. Lets go there.  
  
Sdrive: uh I think I will stay out here and  
  
Mina: Oh come on *drags Sdrive into perfume store* *starts trying perfume* do you like this one or this one?  
  
Sdrive: I don't know, I'm not a perfume expert.  
  
Some dude: I am!!!  
  
Sdrive: You! Who are you?  
  
Some Dude: My name is George.  
  
Sdrive: Glad we finally figured that out.  
  
Some Dude: Hey!  
  
George: Who are you?  
  
Some Dude: I'm not telling.  
  
Mina: this is awfully confusing.  
  
Some Dude: George wasn't the real Some Dude, I am, He was only named Some Dude because he was an annonimous salesperson who came up to you guy's and he was considered Some Dude until he got a name.  
  
Sdrive: Just to make sure I want both of you to leave.  
  
George: *walks away*  
  
Some Dude: *disappear*  
  
Sdrive: Ok so George wasn't the real Some Dude, HEY WAIT A MINUTE. I JUST LOST MY CHANCE TO FIND OUT WHO THE REAL SOME DUDE IS!!!  
  
Mina: Sdrive, your caps lock.  
  
Sdrive: OH YEAY, ER I MEAN, oh yeah. Thanks.  
  
Mina: you will find out who is someday. Now back to the perfume.  
  
Sdrive: Wait, I just got a faboulous idea. Buy as much Perfume as you can. I have an idea for mischief.  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: What could I be planning. And just to un lift confusion. The First Some Dude to appear was not the Real Some Dude, the second one to appear was though. Some Dude's real identity remains mystery. Any one who wants to be in this are welcome to. Just tell me your gender. I need ideas for funny stuff that we can do at the mall. Please R@R. Power to the Hikari's 


	2. Perfume and Wheel Chair Maddness

Sdrive: and here i am back with the second chapter of Mall Maddness. I hope you all had fun with the last chapter. Cause if you didn't then i have no clue why your even here reading this now. I own only my ideas i own nothing else. Oh and a quick note to Mina, I was actually thinking of the Sponge Bob Episode when i was writing that. So that's pretty funny.  
  
------  
  
Mina: So why did you want to buy all this Perfume?  
  
Sdrive: Just watch *walk over to vendor cart* hi i uh thought that you might be interested in knowing that we are from the Clearing House sweepstakes and you just won 1,000,000 dollars.  
  
Vendor: Alright!  
  
Sdrive: You just have to dance around like a monkey and run out of the mall, never come back, adn yell I won, I won.  
  
Vendor: *dances like a monkey, runs out of mall* I won I won!  
  
Sdrive: Fool. He doesn't even realize that that's prize is in America. tsk tsk. Hey Mina, you still have Cosmo's Wand?  
  
Mina: Right here *holds up wand*  
  
Sdrive: Excelent. Now it's time, i wish everything was gone and all the perfume was displayed on the cart and that it had a brand name lable called Sani.  
  
Mina: DING POOF. Ok done. But why Sani?  
  
Sdrive: A comboniation of our names, Sdrive, Mina, and Nari.  
  
Mina: Got it.  
  
Some Girl: Hey is that a new type of perfume?  
  
Sdrive: Yes, would you like to try it?  
  
Nari: I made it myself, heheheh  
  
Some Girl: Sure!  
  
Mina: Here you go *sprays girl with perfume multiple times*  
  
Some Girl: Ah, hey stop that. Are you crazy?  
  
Sdrive: Knock Knock!  
  
Some Girl: Why did you say that?  
  
Sdrive: Knock Knock!  
  
Some Girl: Who's there?  
  
Sdrive: Really big can of Perfume.  
  
Some Girl: Really big can of Perfume who?  
  
Sdrive: I'm going to spray you in the head with a Really big can of Perfume.  
  
Some Girl: Huh?  
  
Sdrive: *Sprays girl with a Really big can of Perfume*  
  
Some Girl: You guys are crazy!  
  
Sdrive: How you will be paying me.  
  
Some Girl: I won't pay you anything *leaves*  
  
Sdrive: bye. Hey it's Peace.  
  
Peace: Hi guy's. What are you doing.  
  
Sdrive: Causing trouble. Hey you guy's want to go stupid stuff now using the wheel chairs over there?  
  
Others: Sure  
  
*meanwhile with the Yami's*  
  
Shi: Boy was that good.  
  
Suki: so are thought we were going to cause evil schemes.  
  
Kayia: We are, I hope.  
  
Shi: Ok, first we have to think up an evil plan.  
  
Suki: Hey was that Yugi who just walked into the mall?  
  
Kaiya: We can't kidnap him, remember what happened last time?  
  
Shi: Hikari powers!  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Suki: We could make it better.  
  
Kaiya: Let's not do anything just yet.  
  
Shi: do you guy's realize we are talking in a pattern?  
  
Bakura: I haven't said anything this chapter.  
  
Shi: suck it up. Ok let's plan  
  
*back to the Hikari's*  
  
Sdrive: *riding around in teh Wheel Chair* Ok heres the plan, we are going to ride these wheel chairs around until we get to the otherside of the mall. when we get to the otherside we have to turn around and come back here. The catch is you have to go up the steps and you can't use the ramps.  
  
Others: Ok.  
  
Sdrive: on your mark, get set, *starts wheeling away* go.  
  
Nari: that's not fair.   
  
All: *come to their first stair case*  
  
Mina: *takes lead*  
  
Sdrive: Hey no fair.  
  
All: *race and pass the Yami's*  
  
Shi: Was that our Hikari's?  
  
Suki: Naw, Our Hikari's are a lot stupider. they would do something far worse than that.  
  
Sdrive: I wish these Wheel Chairs were Mario Kart Karts.  
  
Mina: *Holds Up Wand* DING POOF!  
  
Kaiya: Maybe it was them.  
  
Sdrive: *takes the lead*  
  
Ryou: *Takes the lead*  
  
Sdrive: *Hits a ? block and gets three Shells* *throws shells*  
  
Mina: *hits a ? block and gets a star* *activates Star*  
  
Sdrive: Crud. *get's to the end and turns around*  
  
Mina: *turns*  
  
Peace: *Turns*  
  
Yugi: *Turns*  
  
Nari: *Turns*  
  
Ryou: *Turns*  
  
Sdrive + Mina: *race down the steps and come towards the end*  
  
Sdrive: Back to wheel chairs.  
  
Mina: *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Karts: *turn into Wheel Chairs*  
  
Sdrive + Mina: *about to win*  
  
Some Wheel Chair: *passes the end*  
  
Sdrive + Mina: What!?!  
  
All: Get out of Kart.  
  
Mina: Who was that?  
  
*Back with the Yami's*  
  
Bakura: So, we need to buy all THIS stuff.  
  
Shi: YESSSSSS  
  
Suki: I think this will be fun.  
  
Shi: Let's go get it.  
  
*With the Hikari's*  
  
Sdrive: Who are you? You look like Some Dude, but your taller and you have the Symbol of the Items on your head.  
  
Some Dude: Hey have you guy's seen, hey there you are Yami.  
  
All: Yami!  
  
Some Dude: Yeah i have a Yami.  
  
Sdrive: Let me guess, his name is Some Yami.  
  
Some Dude: Nope.  
  
Some Dude's Yami: My Name is Some Dudes Yami.  
  
Sdrive: What are your real names?  
  
Some Dude: We'll tell you when your older.  
  
Sdrive: Wait, what is your Sennen Item?  
  
Some Dude: The Some Dude Item.  
  
Sdrive: Figures.  
  
-------  
  
Sdrive: Really short chapter. I can't get my Tournament Story out of my head. I will use the Ideas from reviewers next chapter. I can't Believe Some Dude has a Yami.  
  
Shi: That stinks.  
  
Sdrive: Reviewers.  
  
Sugar Demon: I think i will do that along with Yugi. that might be a part of the Yami's Evil Scheme. Thanks for the Idea.  
  
Peace Writer: I'm not sure about the Paint Ball Grenades but i think the Water Gun idea is great. I'll be sure to do that.  
  
Zenryo: You can be in it. I will use Isanai's idea of the Tacos and the Animals. Just wait and see.  
  
Silver Dragon Iron Claws: I will put you in. I will use your discriptions. Is DWyrm yourf Yami? Or just some one you hang out with. If you can Clarify that i will put you in hopefully next chapter.  
  
Ry- Shadow Tamer: There is a bit of confusion your right. I'm not taking the Items away, i was taking them from Shi. Everyone still has their items. Sorry about that. I like the Shadow Con Idea. I'm thinking of putting Jade in and using the Talismans. Now Some Dude has a Yami. What Maddness will insue.  
  
Nari-chan SND: So i made a Typo, sue me why don't you. I'm sorry. I didn't spell it wron this time. I type a bit to fast sometimes.I don't know where the Monkey/hippo thing came from. but i am going to have some people who dress up as cartoon people be dressed up as the Monkey and the Hippo later on. It's not my Evil Plan, it's Shi's. Thanks Ja  
  
Mina-chan AMD:: I wasn't Jeoulous of a Monkey. It was supposed to be ironic that a Monkey sat on a Hippo instead of the other way around. Hey, Kaiya, he hadn't had breakfast yet, he was hungry. Sorry, i didn't know you didn't like Perfume. Your in the tournament. Hey Kaiya, Some Dude is very tricky, he just disappears all the time. Mina you know why you got it taken off because i told you so hopefully this won't. Ja!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: I like the idea of kidnapping the ;manager, we might do that later. Oh and if you don't mind me sugessting Laurel, Have some Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs. The kind with Extra Sugar.  
  
Sdrive: Hope to write more soon. Power to the Hikari's 


	3. Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba

Sdrive: So will the wonders never cease. Some Dude has a Yami. This should definatly turn out interesting.  
  
Shi: If you ask me it is an extremely bad thing. I mean, we don't even know who Some Dude is, I mean, I'm all for having another Yami around but not if he's the Yami to a Hikari that we know almost nothing about.  
  
Sdrive: I hate to say it but your right. I guess we can only just wait to see what will happen. Maybe Some Dude's Yami will tell us who Some Dude is.  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: Hey Some Dude's Yami.  
  
Some Dude's Yami: Yeah?  
  
Sdrive: How would you like to the one to tell me Some Dude is? I can make it well worth your time.  
  
Some Dude's Yami: Sorry but I can't be bribed.  
  
Sdrive: Darn.  
  
Peace: Well what can we do now?  
  
Some Dude: I know what I'm going to do.  
  
Mina: What's that?  
  
Some Dude: *Dissapear*  
  
Sdrive: Figures.  
  
Peace: Hey I know what we can do.  
  
Ssdrive: What?  
  
Peace: Follow me.  
  
All: *Follow Peace*  
  
Peace: Here we are.  
  
Sdrive: The Big Store Of Water Guns?  
  
Peace: Yeah  
  
Sdrive: What are we supposed to do here.  
  
Peace: Just trust me on this one ok?  
  
Sdrive: Sure  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Sdrive: You were right this is fun.  
  
PEace: I told you.  
  
Mina: Who could have thought being on the top level of the Mall and squirting people down on the bottom could be so much fun?  
  
Sdrive: Obviously Peace did. You know it's funny. His names Peace, but when you think about it he's not that peaceful.  
  
Peace: What do you mean I'm not that peaceful?  
  
Sdrive: You just gave us a great idea on how to disrupt the peace.  
  
Peace: Everybodie's a critic.  
  
Mina + Sdrive + Yugi + Nari: Yup  
  
Ryou: I'm no that much of a critic.  
  
Sdrive: I bet you are.  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah, Prove it!  
  
Sdrive: Ok, hey Yugi, How many people have you squirted so far?  
  
Yugi: 23  
  
Ryou: You know if your weren't the King of Games you wouldn't have squirted all those people.  
  
Yugi: Everyone's a critic.  
  
Sdrive: *sounding like Veronica on the Fairly Odd Parents* HAH! SEE, I TOLD YOU, I KNEW  
  
Ryou: Damn!  
  
Sdrive: *sounding like himself* Now you owe me 10 dollars.Ryou: Here you go *hands Sdrive 10 dollars*  
  
Sdrive: Thanks ^___^  
  
Yugi: You know, I feel kind of bad for Seto Kaiba.  
  
All: 0_0  
  
Yugi: I mean he has no friends. I feel like I should get him something.  
  
Sdrive: I know, let's throw Seto a Birthday Party!  
  
Yugi: But his Birthday isn't for a couple of months.  
  
Sdrive: Who cares. Maybe if we do nice things for him now, he will invite us to his real birthday party.  
  
Mina: Good Idea.  
  
Sdrive: We will all split up into different groups. Alpha, Beta, adn Gama Magnet Warrior groups. Yugi and Peace will be in the Alpha Magnet Warrior Group, you will be in charge of setting up decorations, Me and Ryou will be in the Beta Magnet Warrior Group, we will be in charge of calling Seto and getting him to come to the mall. Mina and Nari, you are in the Gama Magnet Warrior Group, you will be in charge of the party games. At some point we will all break apart and find Seto a gift. When we come back together we wil be known as Valkereon Teh Magna Warrior. Mina, Walkie Talkies Please.  
  
M!ina: You got it *holds up wand* DING POOF!  
  
Sdrive: we'll get some medication.  
  
Mina: What?  
  
Sdrive: I said we'll be in comunication. (A/N You have to have seen the Tuxedo with Jackie Chan in order to get it)  
  
All: Ok *seperate*  
  
Sdrive: Ok Ryou, You call Seto.  
  
Ryou: Ok. *Picks up pay phone and put a coin in* Hello.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Ryou: I need you to come down to the mall so that we can throy you your surprise birthday party and give you gifts and play games.  
  
Sdrive: *punches Ryou*  
  
Seto: My Birthday is months from now.  
  
Ryou: Yeah I know.  
  
Seto: *Hangs up*  
  
Ryou: He hung up.  
  
Sdrive: Must-suppress-urge-to-hurt-Ryou. Ok, I'm good. GIVE ME THE PHONE!  
  
Ryou: Here you go.  
  
Sdrive: *puts in coin*  
  
Seto: Now what?  
  
Sdrive: Yugi said that if you come to the mall in two hours he will give you all three Egyptian God Cards and he'll let you torunce him in the most Humiliating duel ever.  
  
Seto: I'll be there in two hours *hang up*  
  
Sdrive: That worked out well. *holds up walkie talkie* Yo Mina.  
  
Mina: Yeah?  
  
Sdrive: I wish Seto will forget why he's coming to the mall in two hours and 5 minutes.  
  
Mina: ok *holds up wand* DING POOF!  
  
Sdrive: Thanks.  
  
Mina: Your Welcome. By the way we have finished the pfarty games. It will be so much fun. We are going to have a Water Gun Tournament and-  
  
Sdrive: Don't give it away.  
  
Mina: Ok, well we are going to go look for presents now.  
  
Sdrive: Us too. See ya in a few. Power to the Hikari's.  
  
Ryou: Was that nesesary?  
  
Sdrive: What?  
  
Ryou: Saying Power to the Hikari's?  
  
Sdrive: It's my sign off saying. Whether I'm Writing an E-mail or talking on the phone that's what I say.  
  
Ryou: Speaking of us Hikari's I wonder what the Yami's are doing.  
  
Sdrive: I'm sure we will find out later.  
  
Ryou: Yeah.  
  
-------  
  
Shi: New World Order, New World Order!  
  
Suki: Is that really nesesary?  
  
Kaiya: What?  
  
Shi: New World Order, New World Order!  
  
Suki: That.  
  
Kaiya: Oh  
  
Shi: New World Order, New World Order!  
  
------  
  
Yugi: You know these decorations would be a lot easier if we actually had some materials.  
  
Peace: Maybe we should make the decorations out of stuff that describes Seto.  
  
Yugi: You mean like, mean, filthy stinkin rich, and cold.  
  
Peace: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: But the whole idea is to make him un mean and uncold.  
  
Peace: And unfilthy stinkin rich?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, ur, I mean no. Becuase then if he likes us then maybe he will give us some money.  
  
Peace: Hey that works.  
  
-------  
  
Sdrive: Hmmm, now I have to think of a good present for Seto.  
  
Sign: Big Wearhouse of Possessed Trench Coats three stores down.  
  
Sdrive: AHHHH that sign talked.  
  
Sign: Wasn't there a similar incedent with the How To Kill A God Book in osiris' dream?  
  
Sdrive: Oh yeah! Any way, I need to think of a good present *continues walking*  
  
Sign: Big Wearhouse oof Possessed Trench Coats two stores down.  
  
Sdrive: I mean what do you get the guy who has everything?  
  
Sign: They just float, when there's no wind, they are possessed trench coats at The Big Wearhouse of Possessed Trench Coats.  
  
Sdrive: Some one please give me a sign.  
  
Burglar: Here hold this sign I just stole will ya *Gives Sdrive a sign*  
  
Sign: The Big Wearhous Of Possessed Trench Coats is having a sale, if you haven't figured out the clue by now then your either an idiot or you've been hanging around Jou and Honda too much.  
  
Sdrive: Hey that was a burglar. I had better get rid of this sign. *Get's rid of sign* Now will someone just please give me a sign of what to get Seto *Shacks into a large sign* *Read it*  
  
Sign: THE BIG WEARHOUSE OF POSSESSED TRENCH COATS RIGHT HERE!!!  
  
Sdrive: *turns* hey, look at this, a store that sells Possessed Trench Coats. I bet Seto would love on of them. And Their on sale too. Alright!  
  
------  
  
Mina: Hmmm, I know just what to get Seto.  
  
Sign: Big Department of Fuzzy Blue Slippers.  
  
Mina: Seto's Precious ^______^ *walks in*  
  
------  
  
Yugi: Now that we are done I have to think of something to get Kaiba. Hey I know *runs off*  
  
Peace: I need to get him something too *runs off*  
  
-------  
  
Nari: I already got what I'm going to get Seto so I guess I will head back.  
  
-----  
  
Shi: New World Order, New World Order! Ok, I'm done, now it's time to put our plan into action.  
  
Suki: Why did you start saying that in the first place?  
  
Kaiya: He must have been hanging around Crocker too much.  
  
Annoncer from Pokemon: Will the Yami's ever start their plan, will Shi stop being an Idiot?  
  
Shi: Hey!  
  
Suki: But it's true.  
  
Kaiya: Announcer from Pokemon: And will they ever stop talking in a pattern? Stay tuned, the answers in a while.  
  
--------  
  
Seto: Today's the day I get everything back.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks for letting me come to see this.  
  
Seto: You deserve to see this. It was two hours and 5 minutes ago that Sdrive called me and told me that, hey, why are we going to the mall anyway?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know.  
  
Seto: Oh, ok. *Get's out of Limo and enters mall*  
  
All: Merry Christmas Charlie Brown.  
  
Seto: I wish that Snoopy store would stop showing those reruns. It's cute but it's not Christmas. *Walks to the center of Mall and sees a Banner*  
  
Banner: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU MEAN, COLD, FILTHY STINKIN RICH, BOY BILLIONAIRE SETO KAIYA!  
  
Seto: If I knew who thought of this, and unfortunatly I do, He probably put Yugi in charge of decroations. AND SPELT MY NAME WRONG!  
  
Kaiya: *walks by*  
  
Whole Mall: Happy Birthday Kaiya.  
  
Sdrive: Mina, Y, B, Now.  
  
Mina: Right *holds up wand* DING POOF!  
  
Whole Mall: Happy Birthday Kaiba.  
  
Seto: IT'S NOT MY BIRRTHHHDAYYYYYYYY!!! *sounds like Squidward*  
  
Sdrive: But it's a party *Sounds like Spongebob*  
  
Yugi: *tied up sounding like Patrick* For you.  
  
Sdrive: Can we please stop with the Spongebob voices and get our real voices back?  
  
Mina: Oh all right *holds up wand* DING POOF!  
  
Sdrive: We only wanted to make you happy by showing you that we care for you and to give you presents and play games.  
  
Seto: You did all this for me?  
  
All: Yeah, uh huh, that's right.  
  
Seto: I feel so special. I feel like I actually have friends now.  
  
All: AWWWWWEEEEE  
  
Seto: The feelings fading now.  
  
Sdrive: Oh well, we can't help it if your so cold on the inside. Oh well, I guess I'll just go return your present.  
  
Seto: What could you have gotten me that I would either like or didn't already have?  
  
Sdrive: Well you already have it but I'm sure you'll like it.  
  
Seto: I doubt that.  
  
Sdrive: Why don't you open it and find out.  
  
Seto: Fine *opens it* Oh wow thank you. A new Possessed Trench Coat. Look everyone, it's floating without wind. Oh man I think I'm going to put it on now. *Put's on Trench Coat* I love it. Look, It's floating. Where did you get it?  
  
Sign: THE BIG WEARHOUSE OF POSSESSED TRENCH COATS IS RIGHT HERE IN THIS VERY MALL. IF YOU LOVE POSSESSED TRENCH COATS THEN COME GET THEM HERE AT THIS MALL IN THE BIG WEARHOUSE OF POSSESSED TRENCH COATS!!!  
  
Sdrive: I'll never tell you or else then you'll go and buy them all and I won't have anything to get you on your real birthday.  
  
Seto: DAMN!  
  
Mina: It's time to open my Present.  
  
Seto: Fuzzy Blue Slippers. My Precious ^______^ Where did you get them?  
  
Sign: BIG DEPARTMENT OF FUZZY BLUE SLIPPERS, IF YOU LIKE FUZZY BLUE SLIPPERS THEN YOU WILL LOVE THE BIG DEPARTMENT OF FUZZY BLUE SLIPPERS, LOCATED RIGHT NEXT TO THE BIG WEARHOUSE OF POSSESSED TRENCH COATS.  
  
Mina: I'm not telling for the same reason as Sdrive.  
  
Seto: DAMN!  
  
Ryou: Hey, you never said if you could prove that I was a critic then I would have to py you 10 dollars!  
  
Sdrive: You're just figuring this out?  
  
Ryou: Yeah  
  
Sdrive: Moron, anyway, It's time to open the present from Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Here you go Kaiba.  
  
Seto: *Whispers* I'm surprised he didn't call me Kayia.  
  
Yugi: What was that?  
  
Seto: Nothing. A Blue Eye's White Dragon Plushie! Oh thank you Yugi. Where did you get it?  
  
Yugi: At the Big Shopping Plaza of Blue Eye'e White Dragon Plushies, right next to the Big Department of Fuzzy Blue Slippers adn the Big Wearhouse Of Possessed Trench Coats.  
  
Seto: And where are they?  
  
Yugi: I'm not telling you.  
  
Seto: *Anime Fall* ok who is next?  
  
Nari: I came up with the perfect present.  
  
Seto: *unwraps present* RAMMAN NOODLES ALL RIGHT!  
  
Nari: I knew you would like it.  
  
Peace: My turn.  
  
Seto: *unwraps present* A guitar.  
  
Peace: Yeah, Try it out.  
  
Seto: Ok, *plays a bunch of short music* Um one time I like, went to this concert, and I like, really enjoyed it, so I like went home, and like, told my mom, about the concert, and she was all like, you've never been to a concert. Ok? *Plays more short music* That was great thank you.  
  
Ryou: I got youa balloon.  
  
Some Girl: You're so hurtful  
  
Mina: Who are you?  
  
Some Girl: Dissappear*  
  
Mina: Who was that person and how did she do that?  
  
Some Dude: That's not right . They stole my whole thing. I'm going to get Some Girland give her a piece of my mind. Oh by the way, my name is  
  
Seto: I wnat Presents.  
  
Some dude: Ok, here is a million dollars. Give the rich more money.  
  
Seto: Uh, this doesn't have any sentimental value.  
  
Some Dude: I know  
  
Sdrive: You were just about to tell us your name.  
  
Some Dude: Well because Seto wanted presents he got presents. I can't do two nice things in one chapter. Now I'm off in search of Some Girl and I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. *Dissappear*  
  
Honda + Jou: *Enter mall and come towards Seto*  
  
Jou: Only so you'll be nice to me from now on. WOOF WOOF  
  
Seto: Jou's a dog, YAY!  
  
Honda: I got you this.  
  
Seto: Why is this present wrapped in the form of an egg?  
  
Honda: WHO TOLD YOU?  
  
Seto: *Unwraps it* Sure enough, an egg.  
  
Honda: I like eggs *Picks Nose*  
  
Mina: Why am I surrounded by Idiots?  
  
Sdrive: Because Jou pushed Yugi away and he's standing next to you and becuase Honda knocked into me and now he's next to you too.  
  
Mina: Mind if I move?  
  
Sdrive: What difference does it make to me? If I was you I would have already moved instead of asking someone else.  
  
Mina: I just don't want to hurt Jou's feelings. Believe it or not Jou's not an idiot, just Honda  
  
Sdrive: Then move Jou with you and take him away form Honda.  
  
Mina: Ok. *Does that* Why didn't I just think of doing that before?  
  
Sdrive: It was Honda's Stupidity. He set's off stupid vibes that cause people to be confused whenever they are around him.  
  
Mina: Sort of like the Orb Of Confusion in that Spongebob episode?  
  
Sdrive: Yeah.  
  
Mina: Any way it's time to start the party games.  
  
Seto: CRUSHING YUGI IN A DUEL!?!  
  
Mina: No  
  
Seto: OK  
  
Mina: We'll see.  
  
Seto: See what?  
  
Mina: Ok, I was checking to see if your Caps Lock was still on. Any way, I decided to expand on Peace's Water Gun game.  
  
Sdrive: Who decided to expand?  
  
Mina: Me.  
  
Sdrive: RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIGGHHTTT  
  
Mina: Uh, ok, anyway, I decided that I liked your Alpha, Beta, Gama teams. So I'm going to split us up into teams and-  
  
Ryou: I CALL YUGI'S TEAM! I DON'T CARE WHO ELSE IS ON IT BUT I WANT TO BE ON YUGI'S TEAM!  
  
Mina: Ok, uh? Any waaay, I am going to put us into the three teams, Me, Nari, and  
  
Yamato: Hey guy's what's up.  
  
Mina: *Very angry* FINE! NOBODY WANT'S TO HERE MY PLAN THEN I'M JUST GOING TO BE QUIET. NOBODY CARES WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY SO I'LL LET YOU SAY IT!!! *Points to Random Guy*  
  
Random Guy: Why is she pointing at me?  
  
Mina: YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT BETTER? HUH? WELL YOU CAN'T BECAUSE IT WAS MY IDEA. I GUESS WE JUST WON'T PLAY ANY GAMES!!!  
  
Random Guy: Can I leave now?  
  
Sdrive: Yes.  
  
Random Guy: Thanks *runs away screaming Mommy*  
  
Mina: Now where was I? Oh yes, Me, Nari and Jou will be on the Gama Team.  
  
Sdrive: Why Jou?  
  
Mina: He's good at what we will be doing.  
  
Sdrive: Cool.  
  
Mina: Sdrive Ryou and Yamato will be on-  
  
Ryou: I WANT TO BE ON YUGI'S TEAM!  
  
Mina: Uh, Sdrive Yamato, and Honda  
  
Yamato + Sdrive: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Mina: Must-resist-urge-to-hurt-my-friends. Ok, I'm good. FINE!! Sdrive, Yamato, Peace Beta, Yugi, Ryou, Honda Alpha, Seto, Mokuba, and that Random Guy from before will be on Valkereon, Everybody happy? No? Good.  
  
All: o.o  
  
Mina: Sorry but you all made me mad.  
  
Sdrive: We didn't mean to m-  
  
Mina: DON'T TOUCH ME!  
  
Sdrive: I didn't, how could I, I'm three people away from you.  
  
Mina: We need to buy water guns for Seto Mokuba and that Random Guy from before.  
  
Random Guy: I have a name you know.  
  
Mina: No one cares!  
  
Sdrive: Mina?  
  
Mina: WHAT!  
  
SdriveL Could you please remove your anger.  
  
Mina: Sure *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Sdrive: How do you feel?  
  
Mina: Better, I get mad when people keep interupting me. I'm sorry.  
  
All: We forgive  
  
Mina: Good, hey where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: He saw the other Yami's and decided to go make sure they didn't try to do anything evil.  
  
-------  
  
Yami: mppf mpf mmmpppfffmfpmfpmfpmfpmfpmfpfmpmfpmffppfpmfmpf  
  
Bakura: Oh shut, we didn't tie you up that hard.  
  
-------  
  
YugiL: He said he would be back in a little bit.  
  
Mina: Ok, so heres the game plan. We are going to have a tournament  
  
Yugi: YUGIOH  
  
Mina: I thought you said Yami was some where else?  
  
Yugi: I know but i just think it's fun to say.  
  
Mina: Whatever, we are going to have a tournament and  
  
Yugi: YUGIOH  
  
Mina: Anger Rising  
  
Sdrive: Bob?  
  
Mina: Please.  
  
Sdrive: *hands Mina Bob*  
  
Mina: *hits Yugi with Bob*  
  
Yugi: x_x  
  
Sdrive: Better?  
  
Mina: Much, thanks  
  
Sdrive: Sure.  
  
Mina: So like I said we are going to have a tournament and here is how it is going to work. The Four teams are going to go chasing after each other with the Water Guns. If you get Squirted twice you are out of the game. If you squirt 5 Random Persons you get an extra squirt. Got it?  
  
All (Except Yugi): Got it.  
  
Mina: Ok Break.  
  
-------  
  
Sdrive: Ok I hope you all liked it. I'm going to go fix my chapters now. Q the Reviews  
  
Peace: Possibly Next Time. Thanks for the idea.  
  
Zenryo: Tell Isanai we wil do that. I put Yamato in it who is the matrix you so I figure it's like haveing you in it too. Your right, everyone loves your logic. Thank's for the idea's.  
  
Nari-chan SND: Yeah I noticed that too. Gonna try to fix it. well now you know. Keep reading.  
  
Silver Dragon Iron Claws: Thank you, I will be sure to put you in. Maybe we will have another demon appear for you to destroy.  
  
Mina: Wow that was an extremely long review. The answers are 1) Blue, 2) Saphire 3) Fire. Cool. Thanks. I'm going to try to understand what you said.  
  
Sugar Demon: That is a good Idea. Sure you can  
  
Peace Writer: Why not.  
  
Zenryo: Isanai I will be sure to do that.  
  
Sdrive: Hope you all enjoyed it. Power to the Hikari's 


End file.
